Movie Night
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: Kagome invited, Inuyasha to spend the whole night together watching a movie in which she picks one of her favorites.


It was almost around 9:00 at night in modern-day Tokyo. Inuyasha spent the evening at the Higurashi home, again due to her mother, Atsuko, and Sota had to take their grandfather, Sanosuke to the hospital and won't be back till midnight. Kagome wanted the half-demon boy to stay with her while everyone is gone because she didn't want to feel lonely in her own home in which, Inuyasha understands. She did suggest that they can have a movie night together which he shrugs as if saying "Sure why not." Of course what he not expecting of what, Kagome pick out from the rental store is an animated disney movie called "Beauty and the Beast" in which he questioned why on earth would she pick something this childish as she retorted that it's not childish and it's for all ages.

While, Kagome was at the kitchen to make some popcorn, and a bag of, Inuyasha's favorite barbecue flavored potato chips. The half-demon sat on the couch with his legs crossed, holding the video case and looked at the cover.

Upon what he analysis is a beautiful woman in a yellow dress and a large furry humanoid creature dressed in blue was looking down upon the woman smiling while holding her hand with his oversized one. On the bottom of the cover was weird household objects with faces along with a glowing red rose contain in a glass. He starts to wonder what's so great about this movie?

Eventually, Kagome came back with huge bowl of popcorn for each of them to have along with the potato chips, and some sodas to drink on as she pop in the tape in the VCR and the movie plays.

Despite how he is questioning so much while she had to explain every detail of the story about a prince was cursed by an enchantress after being so mean, and cruel in which was transformed into a beast, thus he must learn to fall in love with someone who can look through the hideous, monstrous form and look into the heart of the man lurk inside which would brake the spell.

After what seems like 2-3 hours they get to the point after the climactic battle with the villain, Gaston and after he gets stabbed in back in which, Inuyasha would abject that he shouldn't turn away from his enemy (Which that's what Inuyasha always not do.) but, Kagome who remain seated not saying a word as she was watch, Belle pulling the injured beast up to the balcony as she lays him down while the depressing music starts playing. The expression in her face tell that she is starting to feel emotionally braking down by this sad scene. True she have seen this many time as a child but this scene alone always gets to her.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't give a crap as he silently munch on the chips while the movie plays on the scene.

Beast: "Y-You came back..."  
Belle: "Of course I came back, I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If only I've gotten sooner."  
Beast: "Maybe...it's better...it's better this way."  
Belle: "Don't talk like that. You'll be alright. We're together now everything is going to be fine. You'll see.  
Beast: "At least...I get to see you. One last time."  
With that the beast eyes close as he lays there dead which, Belle starts to brake down sobbing, and begging him not to go.

Belle: "No. No! Please! Please don't leave. Sobbing I love you."

After that line, Kagome hand slowly slides towards Inuyasha's which he tense up a bit by the touch.

He glance his head towards her as he sees her brown chocolate eyes are now watered up with tears as the start streaming down her cheeks while she softy whimpered, and sniffed.

Inuyasha smells her tears as he watch her sobbing at this scene in which softly closed his hand and squeeze hers. Kagome quietly gasp as she look at his face in which he gave a softly little smile to her as he pulls her in next to him resting by his shoulder in which she smiled and wipe her tear off.

However things get better once the beast transforms back into a human prince and watch the two couple kiss as the whole castle returns to normal, and servants all turn back to humans as they all lived happily ever after.

By midnight both, Atsuko, and Sota returned home while, Sanosuke remains in the hospital until tomorrow.

"Kagome," she called out. "We're home."

"Kagome. Inuyasha." Sota also called out. "Where are you guys?"

As she heads over to the living room and peek over. What she saw put a sweet smile on her face.

"Mom? Did you-"

Atsuko turn to him placing her finger on her lips signing him to hush down.

Sota curiously pears over to see both, Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping on the couch. Her older sister was resting her head peacefully on his lap while the half-demon sleep while sitting up but his head was slump down while he snores.

"Let's not disturb them, Sota okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

Atsuko tries not to wake them as she place a blanket over them and kiss both of them goodnight as she shuts the lights off and slide door closed leaving to two in their deep slumber.


End file.
